The Power Of Love
by queenxree
Summary: Draco messes things up with Hermione... What will he do to get her back?
1. Chapter 1

**Heyy everybody! Its AngelForTonight!**  
**Soo, here is another NEW Story of mine..Hope you all like it(:  
(P.s: xaNicole proofread it)**

* * *

He had done it… He lost her. How stupid of him.

_oOoOoOoOoOo_

"_Draco, I can't do this anymore" she told him._

"_What do you mean?"_

"_I can't hide this... us. I can't hide us anymore. I want an open relationship… One where I can tell my friends about and let everyone know that..." she hesitated, "I want people to know that I love you."_

"_We can't. It's forbidden. They won't take it well." _

"_Who cares!" She yelled, "They don't matter. You do. Our relationship does. Don't you care that we have been hiding our relationship from our friends for months already? Don't you care that we have been lying them?"_

"_Not really." He murmured._

_She looked at him, "So you're saying that you don't care if anyone knows that I'm your girlfriend?"_

"_No. I'm not saying that... it's just too soon. They can't know about us."_

_She shook her head, "No… it's not too soon! I have the feeling that you don't want to be seen with me…" She whispered, "Are you ashamed of me?"_

"_No!"_

_She looked him in the eyes, "Tell me the truth."_

"_Maybe… I-"_

_She stopped him, "You don't need to explain anymore…"_

_She took the necklace he had given her off and dropped it._

"_We're done. I can't believe I went out with an arrogant, self-centered arse like you."_

_She turned her heels and started walking away._

"_Hermione, Please,." he called. She didn't listen. He knelt down, picked the necklace up and shoved it in his pocket._

That was how it had ended. He had been such an idiot… now she wanted nothing to do with him. Draco walked down the halls and entered the Slytherin Common Room where he saw Blaise just sitting on the couch reading.

Blaise heard the footsteps and looked up, "So? How did it go mate?"

Draco took the necklace out of his pocket and threw it at him. Blaise caught it and looked at Draco curiously, "Isn't this the necklace you bought her?"

Draco nodded in response and sat next to him.

"She broke up with me."

Blaise closed his book instantly, put it on the table in front of them and asked, "Why?"

"Because I..." he sighed guiltily, "She asked me why we didn't go out on public. Why we had to keep this a secret. She told me that she had enough of keeping it a secret and that she wanted a normal relationship."

"And what did you say?"

"I told her that it was forbidden… that we couldn't."

Blaise looked at his friend… He knew him well enough to know that he was broken.

Draco continued, "Then she asked me if I was ashamed to be seen with her…"

"Mate… please tell me that you didn't.."

"I did. I told her that I was kind of, and she just... well, she took the necklace off, threw it to the ground and told me how much of a self-centered arse I was then left."

Blaise rubbed the back of his neck, "Drake, why?"

"I-I don't know!" Draco got up from the couch and threw the necklace into the fire. He then looked back at Blaise, "I'm going to bed."

Blaise sighed in defeat and went back to his reading.

Draco went up to his room and flopped himself down onto his bed. He spent 45 minutes staring up at the ceiling before going to a restless slumber.

* * *

**Sooo? What did you all think?**

**Was it good? Bad?**

**I'm thinking of making this into a 2shot or 3shot.. But, let me see how many reviews i get first xD**


	2. Chapter 2

**HOLA! Everyone! Here is the second chapter to THE POWER OF LOVE!**

**Hope you all LIKE it and ENJOY (:**

* * *

Draco was in the Slytherin Common Room, thinking of Hermione. _Why was he afraid to tell everyone that they were dating? She meant the world to him and he just let her go.._

"I am such an idiot."

"Yes you are.." Blaise said from behind. He made his way and sat next to Draco.

"Shut up Blaise." Draco growled.

"Whoa.. Cranky much. But never mind.. I have an idea.."

Draco looked at him, curious, "Idea? For what?"

"For your problem, you git."

Draco glared, "And what is this _idea _Blaise?"

He grinned, "Well, isn't Friday the Talent Show or something?"

The blonde nodded.

"I know you can sing mate.. and I'm not sure if Hermione had ever heard you-"

"No, she's never heard me sing…"

"Then there! Perform a song for her on the talent show... I mean, what girl doesn't like a guy serenading her with music?"

"I don't know Blaise.. She was really mad."

"Don't think that… Just… Are you willing to do it though?" Blaise asked.

Draco sighed, "I guess… I'll do anything to get her back in my arms.."

Blasie grinned, "So what are you gonna sing?"

_OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOoo_

"Professor, I would like to audition for the Talent Show."

"Ahh, Mr. Malfoy.." said Dumbledore, "You would like to participate?"

"Yes Sir." He replied.

The man smiled, "Your in…"

Draco looked at him, "But, I didn't audition yet.. How could you-"

"Your godfather had told me that you took singing lessons when you were younger..Am I correct?"

Draco nodded, "Yes…"

"Then very well.. You will be the last to go on… Alright?"

Draco nodded once again then got up from his chair and walked towards the door. Just as he was going to open the door and exit, the Professor's voice had stopped him, "Oh, and I know you will do great in winning Miss Granger back.."

Draco was shocked.._How did he know about that?_

And just like if he were reading Draco's mind, Dumbledore had responded, " Mr. Zabini had told me..Good day Mr. Malfoy.."

_OoooOoooOoooOoooOooo_

"Blaise! I'm going out!" Draco called.

"Where to?"

"Hogsmeade. I need to get something important."

Blasie smiled as he saw his best mate walk out the portrait door, "Get her something nice!" then sat down on the couch and read his book.

_OoooOooOoooOooOoooOoo_

Draco had gone to every store in Hogsmeade and none of them had it.

"How the bloody hell is it that nobody has a sapphire ring?"

He walked into the last jewelry store: MagicJewelry.

"Hello Sir, how may I help you?" a man, probably in his 30's, asked.

"Yes… I am looking for a sapphire ring.. An elegant, but not too elegant.. And simple but not to simple. Every other jewelry store is out.."

The man waved his wand on the counter top and a tray of rings had appeared. "Here Sir, these are our most finest sapphire rings we've got."

Draco inspected each one. He was about to give up until he saw this one ring. It was neither too elegant nor plain.. It was perfect. This ring was a sterling white-silver band with diamonds and sapphire stones around it. He knew that Hermione didn't like it when he went out all on her. She hated it actually.

"How much is that one?" he asked pinting to the ring.

"Ahhh," the man said and picked it up, "This one, is $510,000 galleons ."

"I'll take it..Oh, and can you do me another favor..?"

"Yes.."

"Do you have a chain, a silver chain I can use to-"

"Say no more Sir, Here.." he said then gave Draco the silver chain he had conjured. "And that will be on the house.."

"Thank you.." Draco replied as he exited the store. He took the ring and slipped it into the chain and wore it around his neck. Then made his way back to Hogwarts.

_Two days before the Talent Show.._

"Blaise, I know what song I'm going to sing..I just need you and Theo to be my back-up singers..Alright?"

"Sure.."

_The day of the talent show…_

"Alright mate.. You ready?" Blaise asked. They were the next ones up and Draco was bloody nervous.

"Umm, yeah.." his eyes scanned the crowd and her saw her.

Draco was wearing a black "Fokai" shirt with his leather jacket along with his jeans and converse. While Blaise and Theo wore white "Fokai" shirts and leather jeans with their converse to finish it off.

"Okay, Drake.. We're up.. " Blaise said.

Draco took a deep breath and followed them up onto the stage.

* * *

**Soooo? what did you all think?**

**Like it? Don't like it?**

**I want answers..haha**

**Chapter 3 will be coming soon soo yeah.**

**But thanks again to all my reviewers (:**

**I love you all (:**

*** the ring is on my page if you wanna take a look at it..**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! everyone! **

**Well.. This is the last chapter for The Power Of Love..**

**Hope you liked this story and ENJOY (:**

* * *

The lights dimmed and it was all silent. A light had shone over at the stage.

_Your boy boy b-b-boy b-b-boy friend  
Your boy boy b-b-boy b-b-boy friend  
Your boy boy b-b-boy b-b-boy friend  
Your boy boy b-b-boy b-b-boy friend_

Blaise and Theo had appeared. They were singing and dancing until Draco came onto the stage and began singing as well, his eyes only focused on _her_:

_Have you ever had the feeling your drawn to someone?  
[Yeahh]  
And there isn't anything they could of said or done  
And everyday I see you on your own  
And I can't believe that your alone  
But I overheard your girls and this is what they said  
Looking for a looking for a that your looking for a boyfriend  
I see that, give me time now you know I'm gonna be there  
Don't be scared just come put your trust in me  
Can't you see all I really want to be is your boyfriend  
Can't fight that. let me down you know I'm coming right back  
I don't care at all what you done before all I really want is to be your_

_{All Three}_  
_Your boy boy b-b-boy b-b-boy friend_  
_Your boy boy b-b-boy b-b-boy friend_  
_Your boy boy b-b-boy b-b-boy friend_  
_Your boy boy b-b-boy b-b-boy friend_

_{Draco}_  
_Let me take a little moment to find the right words_  
_[To find the right words]_  
_So when I kick it you it ain't something that you've heard_  
_[Something that you've heard]_  
_I don't know what kind of guy that you prefer_  
_But I know I gotta put myself or worse_  
_See I think got the kind of love that you deserve and I heard_

_{All three}_  
_That your looking for a boyfriend_  
_I see that, give me time now you know I'm gonna be there_  
_Don't be scared just come put your trust in me_  
_Can't you see all I really want to be is your boyfriend_  
_Can't fight that let me down you know I'm coming right back_  
_I don't care at all what you done before all I really want is to be your_

_Your boy boy b-b-boy b-b-boy friend_  
_Your boy boy b-b-boy b-b-boy friend_  
_Your boy boy b-b-boy b-b-boy friend_  
_Your boy boy b-b-boy b-b-boy friend_

_{Blaise and Theo}_  
_If you tell me where, I'm waiting here_  
_Everyday like Hagrid's Hut in May ( idk I felt it brought more..nvm)_  
_Bigger than the Whomping Willow there (ahaha idk why)_  
_I'll be here girl I swear_

_{All Three}_  
_That your looking for a boyfriend_  
_I see that, give me time now you know I'm gonna be there_  
_Don't be scared just come put your trust in me_  
_Can't you see all I really want to be is your boyfriend_  
_Can't fight that let me down you know I'm coming right back_  
_I don't care at all what you done before all I really want is to be your_

_Your boy boy b-b-boy b-b-boy friend_  
_Your boy boy b-b-boy b-b-boy friend_  
_Your boy boy b-b-boy b-b-boy friend_  
_Your boy boy b-b-boy b-b-boy friend_  
_Your boy boy b-b-boy b-b-boy friend_  
_Your boy boy b-b-boy b-b-boy friend_  
_Your boy boy b-b-boy b-b-boy friend_  
_Your boy boy b-b-boy b-b-boy friend_  
_Your boy boy b-b-boy b-b-boy friend_  
_Your boy boy b-b-boy b-b-boy friend_  
_Your boy boy b-b-boy b-b-boy friend_

_All I really want is to be your..._

Once they had finished, Draco saw tears in her eyes but she instantly wiped them off. The crowd had risen in applause. Girls were on the edge of the stage trying to get a hold of them. It was like a concert!

Draco looked at Blaise, he looked like he was telling him: _Say it!_

He nodded then spoke into his microphone, "This song, is dedicated to one person."

All girls squealed.

He looked over to his side. There was Blaise, Theo, and Professor Dumbledore? He was looking at him. A twinkle in his eye as he nodded at him.

Draco sighed, "This was dedicated to Hermione Granger."

_Gasp!_

She looked at him with a straight face, her arms folded.

"And I know that she won't forgive me that easily.." He chuckled, "She's that stubborn."

He saw a slight twitch in the corners of her mouth.

"But that is one thing I love about you.." He smiled.

_Awww..._

Blaise and Theo got down from the stage and a single spotlight shone on Draco. Music started playing.

He looked at her:

_Can't blame you  
For thinking  
That you never really knew me at all  
I try to deny you  
But nothing never made me feel so wrong  
I thought was protecting you  
Fro everything that I go through  
But I know that we got lost along the way_

He got off the stage and made his way to her.. Everyone moving away, making Draco come face to face with her. Only inches apart. He took her hands in his, still looking into her eyes.

_Here I am_  
_with all my heart_  
_I hope you understand_  
_I know I let you down_  
_But I'm never gonna make that mistake again_  
_You brought me closer to who I really am_  
_Come take my hand_  
_I want the world to see_  
_What you mean to me_

_What you mean to me_

_Just know that I'm sorry_  
_I never wanted to make you feel so small_  
_A story_  
_Is just beginning_  
_For let the truth break down these walls_  
_Oh yea, yea_  
_And everytime I think of you_  
_I think of how you push me through_  
_And show me how much better I could be_

_Here I am  
with all my heart  
I hope you understand  
I know I let you down  
But I'm never gonna make that mistake again  
You brought me closer to who I really am  
Come take my hand  
I want the world to see  
What you mean to me_

_Yea_  
_You make me feel like myself_  
_Instead of being someone else_  
_I wanna live that everyday_  
_You say what no one else was sayin'_  
_You know exactly how to get to me_  
_You know it's what I need_  
_It's what I need_  
_Yea_

_Here I am_  
_with all my heart_  
_I hope you understand_  
_I know I let you down_  
_But I'm never gonna make that mistake again_  
_You brought me closer to who I really am_  
_Come take my hand_  
_I want the world to see_  
_What you mean to me_

_What you mean to me_

"Hermione.. I really am sorry.. I was an idiot and you mean so much to me.."

Hermione nodded, tears in her eyes.. "I forgive you.."

Draco smiled and took the ring/necklace he had gotten her off his neck. "This is for you."

"What?" she asked, "Draco.."

"No.. Its for you.. and only you.."

She wrapped her arms around his neck, "Thank you.."

He kissed the top of her head then broke it off. He then took the ring out of the chain but she stopped him. "Leave it like that.. I want it close to my heart." She said and turned to let him put it on her.

Draco gently put it on her. She turned back around, looked at it and gave him another hug.

"I love you.. Never Forget that.." he whispered to her.

"And i love you.." was her reply.

* * *

**Sooo? What did you all think?**

**Like? Hate?**

**Please tell your other fanfiction-ers to take a look at my stories...**

**Whether this story or my other ones.. Please let them have a look..I need all the reviews, criticism, and every tip i can get. I want to know if i'm good enough in the writing buisness.. Haha**

**xox, AngelForTonight **


	4. Chapter 4

**Heyyy everyone!**

**Its AngelForTonight!**

**Well… I was thinking… What if I just make this story: The Power Of Love into something more than a three-shot?**

**What do you guys think?**

**Haha, I have something up my sleeve for this story that's why.. and I think you guys will like it :D**

**But I need to know what you guys think though for me to do it.. so, should i just leave it like this; a three-shot? Or make it more than that.. with a better plot?**

**Post your reply or answer in the REVIEWS.. or you could message me? But I'd prefer REVIEWS..( that's what i check first that's why lol…)**

**Thanks Again.!**

**(: **

**xox, AngelForTonight**


End file.
